


Melting

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annihilation AU, M/M, Not Really A Happy Ending, but in some way it is, the Southern Reach Trilogy au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: 茂丘西奥想要在区域X里找到提伯尔特，而班伏里奥想知道自己的老朋友身上发生了什么。





	1. 1: THE BRIGHTNESS

茂丘西奥坐在树杈上，盯着远处的灯塔和大海。沼泽的湿气钻进鼻腔，潮乎乎的，还带着股泡软了的草叶的味道。从这里可以看到海浪白色的边缘向前推进，雪白灯塔外墙上的紫色藤蔓在海风中静止不动，紧紧贴着墙壁。

昨晚他给自己验了血，他的血液已经变成了深紫色（不是那种普通人缺氧时呈现的蓝紫色，而是纯正的紫色），在黑暗中泛着蓝光。血液中的细胞在显微镜下显得和正常细胞并无差异。但他知道——他相信，在自己看不到的地方，那些红细胞的边缘闪烁着紫色的光点。

营地里扎好的四个单人帐篷孤零零地立在不同位置，各自代表着主人生前的偏好，那三个空荡荡的帐篷让茂丘西奥怀疑自己是不是也已经死了，或者至少对于外面的世界来说。在这里，死亡并不是一种状态，它只是一个阶段，一条通往未知的通道。

他钻进自己扎在两束低矮灌木旁边的帐篷，瘫倒在睡袋上。肩上的伤已经停止了流血，而他胸腔中的光芒也变暗了，伤口处的疼痛让他觉得自己并没有改变，自己仍和一周前的茂丘西奥是同一个人。他能听到草叶在身下折断时发出的脆响，能闻到断裂草叶的边缘溢出的清香。或许提伯尔特的一部分就存在于包裹着他的植被中。

远处沼泽里腹语一般的声音随着天色的黯淡越来越响，好像某种大型哺乳动物正在水下进行痛苦的挣扎，又像是猎食者发出的对眼前陷阱全然不知的猎物的引诱。不消得看他都知道，地平线的尽头泛着紫色和绿色的幽光。

他记得提伯尔特在自己身体里的感觉，他记得对方的阴茎擦过自己身体里那一点时带来的颤栗，他记得两人汗湿的皮肤接触的感觉。他们总是吵架。甚至打架。性是唯一的解决方案。每次争执过后，他的身体在提伯尔特触碰下的反应总是格外剧烈，胸口起伏，乳头挺立，仿佛他不得不压制住自己对对方的敌意和好胜心，屈尊接受那些宣告投降的爱抚，他会咬紧嘴唇以阻止细小的声音泄露出来，不让对方从中得到一丝一毫的成就感。他们总不记得拉上窗帘，幸好院子里那棵长得和他们的两层小屋一般高的乔木的茂密树冠挡住了好奇邻居们的视线。

一阵短促的笑声从他半张的嘴里溜了出来，彼时他们虽然夜夜做爱，可却觉得内心相隔万里，而现在，孤身一人卧在区域X的天幕下，茂丘西奥从没觉得两人如此接近过。

*

“你为什么会出现在那个酒吧里？”班伏里奥坐在审讯室中，对面是穿着统一制服的茂丘西奥。

“我不知道。”对方扯扯嘴角，试图挤出一个真诚的笑。

“人类学家和调查员都在自己家里被发现，只有你出现在一个离家五十公里外的酒吧。”茂丘西奥过于安静了，和班伏里奥记忆中那个在快餐厅连排座位上大声开着怪异玩笑的人没有半点相似。他卷曲蓬松的黑色长发在脑后扎成一个马尾，眼睛下方的阴影在日光灯下让他显得格外疲惫。进入区域X之前的茂丘西奥从来都是披着头发。

调查员和人类学家就像之前的第十一次远征队回来的队员一样，失忆，眼神空洞，好像被抽离了灵魂，但茂丘西奥不一样，即使他宣称自己什么都不记得。班伏里奥认识他太久了，以至于任何细小的动作都能成为证明他与其他人不同的依据。

“茂丘西奥，”他说，同时看到对方的眉角抽动了一下，“这很重要，我需要你的回答至少多于‘我不知道’。”沉默填满了班伏里奥的自言自语，大概一分钟后，他看到对方缓慢点了点头。

“你最后的记忆是什么？”

“溺水。”

*

那个生物（外星生物？他不知道）带给他的疼痛早已散去，但茂丘西奥仍然不敢仔细回想那种身体里每一根骨头都被折断，再由外力挤压重新融合在一起的感觉。他在疼痛中丧失意识，又因为尖锐的疼痛而清醒，就好像在一条无限延伸的时间线上反复溺水。是自己已经改变的身体抵挡住了那个生物的入侵，还是那个生物并不想要置他于死地？后者是否意味着提伯尔特的一部分也存在于那个生物体内？茂丘西奥暗暗思索着二者的可能性。

他们是在一家酒吧里相遇的。罗密欧喝多了，在震耳欲聋的音乐环绕下呼呼大睡，真够可以的，这种条件都能睡着，茂丘西奥腹诽。班伏里奥和他在舞池里跳舞。他也喝得不少，步子不稳地和见到的所有人调情，不一会班伏里奥就被人群挤得不见了踪影。他披散的长发不时落到眼前挡住他的视线，偶尔有人假装不经意地抓一把他包裹在暗紫色紧身裤下的屁股。茂丘西奥不介意，他来这里就是为了和人群尽可能地接近，即使他并无意融入他们。

人群把他挤到了一个看起来过于清醒的家伙身边。他眯着眼睛打量对方，黑色半长短发梳得挺整齐，其中一撮被染成了金色，暗红色衣服，和一双军靴。

“你可是来错地方了。”茂丘西奥调笑，音乐几乎将他的声音完全淹没。“先生——”

“提伯尔特。”对方笑了，嘴角挤出几条细小的纹路，转动的蓝紫色灯光投射在他的脑门与鼻梁上，眼睛藏在眉骨的阴影里，“我可以请你喝一杯吗？”

“你是觉得我还不够醉吗？”他跟着音乐的鼓点扭了扭。提伯尔特和自己差不多高，说不定还矮点，他盯着对方的眼睛，意识到自己无法断开视线。“顺便，我叫茂丘西奥。”

“你足够醉了，茂丘西奥。”对方故意重复了一遍自己的名字，前倾，伸手拨开他额前的卷发，温暖干燥的嘴唇贴上了他的耳垂，和湿热的吐息交织在一起形成了某种令人难以拒绝的邀请，“不过我还差得远。”

区域X和外面的世界隔得太远了，茂丘西奥想，就好像这里的时间都不遵守外面的规矩。从第十一次远征回来的提伯尔特不是他的提伯尔特，他不断深入区域X的探索越发坚定了这个念头，他的提伯尔特还在这里，就在他脚下的这片土地上。区域X同化了一切不属于自然的东西，建筑、污染、甚至人类。至于回到外面世界的第十一次远征队到底是什么，茂丘西奥不知道，即使DNA测定无法检测出任何异常，即使他和那个“提伯尔特”做了爱。

提伯尔特不在的一年零两个月里，他没有一天不会暗暗咒骂对方不告诉自己就自愿加入某个“不能谈论”的秘密任务的行为，而且一去就没了回音。最初的两个月他还会拨通提伯尔特留下的电话号码，期望能够得到至少零星的回应，能让他窥进“秘密”的闺房。可是什么都没有，接电话的男人告诉茂丘西奥他打错了，接着在他来得及继续提问之前便掐断了连线。再次拨去，他只能和着自己的呼吸声听正弦波平稳的断续，直到线路断开。他恨提伯尔特。他想提伯尔特想得要死。

两人之间的隔阂自从婚后就开始发酵，仿佛一条裂谷，随着地壳运动而不可避免地越来越深。提伯尔特喜欢呆在人群中，随意的聊天很适合他，虽然茂丘西奥也会加入这些对话，但内心深处，他知道这只不过是自己的伪装罢了。他对于独处的需要是提伯尔特不能理解的，相应的，他也不能理解提伯尔特对于他过强的占有欲。他们的每一次摩擦都会演变成吵架，打架，做爱。每一个夜晚都将两人身体之间的距离拉到最近，而同时又将两人的心灵推上相背而行的轨道。

提伯尔特最初一定是着迷于他的疯狂，把他当成一个需要解决的难题，一团等待被揭开的迷雾。事实上，难题并不需要被解决，难题的意义就在于它的不可解决；而迷雾的背后，不过是一片寂静的草地。

然后，在第十四个月的某一天，就像他的离开一样突然，提伯尔特出现在了两人小屋的门厅里。他试图亲吻对方的嘴唇，但对方好像不知道该怎么回应；他拉着沉默的提伯尔特上楼，对方一言不发，只是皱着眉头用一种半是不解半是着迷的眼神盯着他，他将对方推到在床上，缓慢地骑了上去，整个房间被仿佛有实体的沉默充满。

直到第二天提伯尔特被赶来的南境特工从茂丘西奥身边带走。

不管怎样，第十一次远征队归来的队员现在已经全都化为灰烬，被某种无法确诊的癌症夺去了性命。主管坚持火化，为了控制“污染”。

茂丘西奥在这些纷杂的记忆中睡着了，周围环绕着他的一切都带着提伯尔特的影子。


	2. 2: INTIMACY

2: INTIMACY  
班伏里奥从来不能彻底了解茂丘西奥行为背后的动机，他要么突然疯疯癫癫地开玩笑，要么安静得吓人（不过安静的时间并不会太久，不会像现在这样），但他是一个很好的朋友。当茂丘西奥自愿加入第十二次远征的时候，南境里不了解他的人都以为他是盲目乐观，要么就是有什么异于常人的能力，他们并不知道他与提伯尔特的关系。而班伏里奥决定替他保守秘密。班伏里奥曾经是南境的心理医生，对即将进入区域X的队员做侧写，评价队员们的相合程度，直到前一任主管带着第十二次远征队进入区域X之后，他才接班成为新主管。茂丘西奥的生物学家身份正好是第十二次远征队所需要的，所以没有人怀疑他临出发前才加入队伍的动机。

“为什么一部分的我渴望孤独？”他记得茂丘西奥醉醺醺、跌跌撞撞地跑过来问道。对方的眼角泛着泪光。

他不愿意去见茂丘西奥，因为每次披着“汇报”外衣的“审讯”都让他难过，他不忍心看见自己从小到大的朋友变成现在这样，被行动剥夺了记忆，剥夺了意志。

又或许没有。

“茂丘西奥。”他在桌子对面坐下，瞟了一眼单向玻璃窗上自己的倒影。

“班伏里奥。”对方盯着他，眨了眨眼。在第十二次远征队队员重新出现在这个世界并好像都丧失了记忆之后，他还没有告诉茂丘西奥自己的名字。给失忆的队员提供信息是不被允许的，因为考虑到这会干扰他们记忆的恢复（如果他们能够恢复的话）。人类学家和调查员到目前为止都还是一片空白。

“你想起来了？”茂丘西奥的目光有一种令人不安的实质，让他不敢对上对方的视线。

“不多。”绿眼睛里的情绪闪烁一下，“提伯尔特是谁？”

这应该算不上秘密，班伏里奥想。“你的丈夫。”他说。

“我结婚了？”

“是的。”他不能告诉茂丘西奥提伯尔特已经死了，他的良心不安地拧了起来。

“那他为什么不来看我？”茂丘西奥手指沿着面前玻璃杯的边缘缓缓滑动，视线仍然落在班伏里奥身上，“他现在在哪？”

班伏里奥猛地意识到对方从自己身上套取信息的企图，他太习惯和面前的家伙谈天说地了，结果这让他花费了更久才发现对方的真正目的。

“一个问题换一个问题，”他摆手，示意对方停下，“等价交换。”这不是个好主意，他的潜意识告诉他。可是面对茂丘西奥，他几十年的好朋友，他的职业技能几乎被对方死而复生所带来的的冲击消磨殆尽。

“好。”对方笑了笑，好像早就看透了他的目的，“你先回答。”

“提伯尔特去世了。我很抱歉。”这绝对不是个好主意。这场对话的权力中心正在缓慢地偏向茂丘西奥，但他束手无策，好像一艘沉船的船长，除了与冰冷坚硬的船体一同被水面吞没别无他法。他希望不会恰好有人在看这里的监控录像。

茂丘西奥安静了一会，绿眼睛里看不出波动。审讯室里通风设备运作的声音清晰可闻，带着霉味的空气缓慢被吸入管道。

“好吧。”最终他说，“反正我现在也不怎么记得和他相关的细节。”

“你欠我两个问题了。”班伏里奥低声提醒。退位国王的最后挣扎。

“请。”茂丘西奥比划了个绅士的手势。但姿态里并没有轻松的意味。

“你为什么出现在那个酒吧里？”

“与提伯尔特有关。”他耸肩，“但我不记得为什么。”

“我们曾经经常去那里，你是在酒吧遇见的提伯尔特。”班伏里奥有点惊讶，事实上他并不知道对方和提伯尔特第一次遇见的地点，酒吧只是个推断。不过这样一来茂丘西奥没有出现在家里就说得过去了。

“你还记得区域X里发生了什么吗？你们的日志去哪了？”班伏里奥接着问。

“那是两个问题。”茂丘西奥勾勾嘴角，“第一，区域X里发生的事情太多了，我不知道你具体指的是什么。第二，我把日志忘记了。”

“你是怎么回来的？”

“我不知道。你现在欠我两个。”

“你想知道什么？”茂丘西奥绝对有所隐瞒，班伏里奥了解他，哪怕他宣称自己什么都不记得，一切肢体语言都出卖了他。

“我什么时候能离开这里？你们把这叫做‘汇报’，”他示意现在的房间，“而我觉得这是审讯。”

“汇报结束之后你就自由了。”这句话听起来贫乏无力。茂丘西奥说到点子上了，的确，所谓的“汇报”和审讯别无二致，更何况班伏里奥都不敢保证“汇报”结束后对方就能离开这里，回到自己原来的生活。如果这场“汇报”有尽头的话。

*

茂丘西奥醒来。胸腔里的光芒又回来了，在周围的一片漆黑里像个灯塔，发出暗紫色的荧光。他睡了多久？是根本没睡，还是现在已经距自己受伤过了一整天？还是两整天？他摸了摸伤口，那里只剩下一块几乎痊愈的凸起。沼泽里不断低声咆哮的生物是什么？他的光芒会不会引来黑夜中饥饿的猎食者？茂丘西奥有一搭没一搭地想着，意识不断抽离又重新汇入身体。他记得自己梦到提伯尔特在身边的感觉。而现在他醒着，那种感觉却没有消失。

“看到这一切，体会到所有这一切，即使这很糟糕，我希望你能在这里。我希望当初咱们能一起加入南境。在这里，一路北上，我会更好地理解你。如果你不想，我们就不用谈论任何事情。那并不会困扰我，一点也不。而且我们不会回头，我们会一直前进，直到我们不能继续。”

这是提伯尔特日记的开头，他在灯塔里堆积的日记中翻出了那本泛黄的笔记本，浑身沾满了其他更早远征队日记发霉的气味和在缓慢消化那些纸张的真菌，狼狈地挣脱小山一样日记堆的束缚，从灯塔顶楼的地板暗门里爬出来。现在，那本日记在他的背包里，隔着一层布料紧挨着他的肩膀。他伸手摸了摸背包里装着日记的位置。

直到前天茂丘西奥受伤之后，他才缩在树杈上读完了提伯尔特的日记。他本打算永远不去看那本日记，或者至少到他撑不下去时再满足自己的临终好奇心，然后卷着提伯尔特的秘密离开这个世界。因为他害怕自己将要在对方日记里找到的东西，与区域X无关，只是他觉得自己在侵犯提伯尔特的私人空间，即使这些日记本来就是要带回去交给南境的“证物”，即使他知道提伯尔特不会介意自己的行为。

即使这样，提伯尔特的日记仍然给他带来了巨大的痛苦。他很快意识到提伯尔特在群居外表下完全不同的内在生活，如果他能更早明白这些，他就不会在提伯尔特面前用疯狂来掩盖自己内心深不见底的孤独，因为提伯尔特恰恰和他一样。只是很明显他没有那么做。他幻想另一种可能性，提伯尔特和他一起住在那个院子里种着乔木的小屋里，过着他们平凡的生活。生活。这两个字对现在的茂丘西奥来讲已经太遥远了，遥远到他好像只能透过一层厚厚的雾看到它的影子，猜测这两个音节背后的意义。

茂丘西奥笑了，“老朋友！”他对着沼泽里咆哮的生物喊，想象那个生物认可地发出咕噜声。经历了这里所有的一切，现在叫他回到另一个世界里，去忍受人们无趣、愚蠢的生活？他深知自己与那个世界的联系已经切断了，他不能再回去，就像提伯尔特一样，他将要永远留在这里。胸腔里的光芒也不会放他离开。

*

区域X从这里看起来平静极了，海岸线在远处，大海的深蓝衬得沙滩反射的银光格外刺眼，海面上跳动的光点好像是被打碎的星光。山雀吱吱喳喳的叫声从树林里升起，声音在视线尽头的海鸥的雪白羽翅间震动。班伏里奥站在基地的露台上，指尖夹着一根已经燃尽的烟头。因为在南境的工作，他没能去参加茂丘西奥和提伯尔特的婚礼，那个时候，他们是多么“无知”，并享受着“无知”带来的幸福。班伏里奥羡慕他们，可当他已经知道了那么多，他无法放下这些已知。一旦与南境染上关系，就永远不能再回到从前了。

他知道茂丘西奥和提伯尔特的争吵，但他没想到提伯尔特会自愿加入南境。提伯尔特退伍以后当过一年货车司机，顺便走私点大麻之类的玩意，也就是在那会儿他遇见了茂丘西奥。

半小时后他约好了去见茂丘西奥，说实话他对这件事并不是怎么热衷，不是说他不想见到自己的老朋友，而是因为基地糟糕的环境。基地里提供给归来队员的住所与其说是房间，不如说是牢房。

“难道我们不都是在自我毁灭？”前主管在进入区域X的前一晚反问他。

*

“我不是茂丘西奥。”桌对面的人平静地看向他。

“什么？”班伏里奥试图在对方脸上找到一丝开玩笑的痕迹，可那里什么都没有。

“不管你有多么希望我是他，”对方叹了口气，第一次表现出某种不确定的神情，“可我不是。”


	3. THE DREAMS

3: THE DREAMS  
深紫色的液体从他手臂上的开口里流出来，沿着手臂形成一条弯弯曲曲的小河，它落到土地上，边缘的光点消失在尘土中。茂丘西奥端详了一会刀刃上自己的血液，然后拿了块破布将它擦去。

血液的流速已经开始减缓，伤口在以常人难以想象的速度愈合着，茂丘西奥只是在手臂上感到了一些不清晰的钝痛，好像有什么东西附着在他的皮肤上，替他承受那本应令他痛呼出声的破损。

他觉得自己又是几天前那个茂丘西奥了，他不想回到过去，他需要找到提伯尔特。一只爬行动物从他背后蹿出来，绕着地上的血迹转了两圈，好奇地嗅了嗅，又抬头看了一眼血迹的来源，也就是茂丘西奥。他对着小家伙笑了笑，目送对方继续踏上觅食的征程。被区域X平和的自然界环境包裹，有时他会觉得自己才是这里的入侵者。人类以自我为中心的自大驱使着一次又一次进入区域X的远征，而每一次的远征对于区域X来说就是一次入侵，不过到目前为止，每场战争的胜方都是区域X。

“幽灵鸟。”提伯尔特会在他走神的时候这么叫他，并用手背轻抚他的脸颊。

“滚开，猫王子。”他小声念道。由于失血过多，他感觉轻飘飘的，颤抖的双腿支撑着他在没有血迹的草地上坐下来，周围的一切都让他想起提伯尔特。

“我想你了，猫王子。”他耳语的气息被微风卷走。风仿佛有实体的边缘拂过他的脸颊。

*

通风管道启动时抽走的那股霉味又回来了，班伏里奥看着对面和茂丘西奥长得一模一样的脸，暗暗咒骂区域X，就好像区域X真的能听到似的。复制人——他意识到南境里没有任何人能真正了解区域X存在的目的，也就是说之前的所有远征，无数条人命，都白白浪费了。他们什么都不知道，好像摸黑在一个未知的星球前行，而黑暗中的一切与他们所熟悉的那个世界没有半点相似。

“那你为什么会有他的记忆？”茂丘西奥的记忆。班伏里奥叫不出口，好像那名字是一段咒语，念出来便会证实某个他现在还不愿去思考的理论，某个令人害怕的猜想，“关于那个酒吧？”我的名字。后半句被班伏里奥吞回腹中。

“我不知道。”对面的家伙脸上不确定的神情加重了，“就好像——好像我是他记忆的旁观者，这些记忆的碎片正在慢慢被塞进我的大脑。但我还是会被他的情绪影响，比如——”他顿了顿，“我对你有一种没来由的信任。”

班伏里奥盯着眼前的人，他就连表情都和茂丘西奥一模一样。该死，班伏里奥甚至觉得对方无辜的绿眼睛后面藏着的灵魂都和他的老友别无二致。想想你的职责，他在心底提醒自己。“我为什么要相信你说的话？”语气比他想象的要弱。

“我并无意说服你。因为我也知道，我不是他。”复制体耸肩，“我只是陈述事实而已。说实话，我自己都不清楚我是什么，以及为什么我会有这些记忆。”

“我知道你还有没告诉我的事情。”

“我认为...你可以叫我幽灵鸟。”一向咄咄逼人的绿眼睛突然转开了视线。

“嗯？”班伏里奥被这言语上的进攻和姿态上突如其来的让步打了个措手不及，他对两人之间拉锯战的猛然终止尽量显得漠不关心，“提伯尔特曾经就那么叫他。”

“我没法不去想那个名字。”幽灵鸟坦白，“不管你愿不愿意，我已经和你一同存在于这个世界了，而且，不管我愿不愿意，那些记忆不断在我脑子里涌现，让我变得更像他，或者更不像他。我就和你一样不了解我，”他比划着，“搞不好你都比我更了解我。”

班伏里奥只是用一双忧伤的眼睛注视着他。

“我需要离开这里，班。”他小心地把那个音节吐到混合着灰尘味道的空气中，“我必须要弄清自己的存在。”还有提伯尔特对他产生的不可抗拒的影响。

班伏里奥没有回答，只是默默离开了房间。

*

“别去，为了我。”他翻了个身，右腿搭在旁边人的腰上。

“...好。”提伯尔特揉了揉他一团乱的头发，“反正我还没有提交申请。”

“如果我是猎豹，你就是被我逮住的羚羊了，猫王子。”他不怀好意地爬到对方身上，用四肢困住提伯尔特。

“嗯？”提伯尔特笑了，“我可没这么觉得。”

他挺了挺胯，隔着短裤用自己已经半硬的阴茎在对方小腹上磨蹭，“现在呢？”他咬着对方的耳垂说。

下一秒他就被掀翻了，紧接着嘴唇就遭到了提伯尔特的攻击，他伸手环住对方的脖子，大腿分开，好让提伯尔特能更好地卡进那个熟悉的位置，他们都完全硬了，提伯尔特的双手撑在他头两侧的床垫上，枕头早已不见踪影。

他挣扎一下，穿着裤子摩擦的圆钝的快感缓缓爬上他的脊椎，呻吟声尽数被提伯尔特吞下，他挺腰，试图获得更多。提伯尔特猛地坐起来，快速将自己的睡衣从身上剥掉，两人嘴唇上都挂着来不及断开的银丝，茂丘西奥正想抗议，结果他的裤子立刻就被扯了下来，再下一秒，两人的嘴唇就又撞到了一起。

提伯尔特的手掌从他身侧滑下来，握在他的髋骨上，力气不小，淤青怕是免不了了，茂丘西奥分心想道。于是他报复性地用环着对方脖颈的双臂将对方更使劲地压向自己，大腿更紧地缠住提伯尔特的腰。两人都因为腿间这额外的压力而发出呻吟。他们有一阵子没做过了，提伯尔特总是训练到深夜，每次回到家都只能看到在沙发上等人等得撑不住呼呼大睡的茂丘西奥。

为了不让对方喘不上气，他们短暂地分开，两人眼中的倒影都被欲望攥住——双唇微张，双眼半阖，脸颊上带着一抹不自然的红晕。茂丘西奥双手抚上对方脸颊：“猫王子，操我。”

提伯尔特并没有马上动作，而是盯着他，微微皱起了眉，好像在思考某件比当下这档子事还要重要的事情。他在茂丘西奥的额头印下亲吻，在脖子上留下吻痕，茂丘西奥因为这刺激发出呜咽，扭动腰部，企图获得更多摩擦带来的快感。

“我不去了，茂丘西奥，我不会再离开了。”提伯尔特头埋在他的颈窝里，声音传出来闷闷的。

“那我可是要忍受你一辈子了，猫王子。”他用气音回答，然后伸出舌尖舔了舔对方的耳廓，“现在...你能干正事了吗？”他恶意挺了挺腰。

话音未落，提伯尔特就慢慢坐了起来，脸上挂着一个不怀好意的笑容。腿间压力的突然消失让茂丘西奥难耐地弓起了腰，阴茎孤零零地斜立在空中，他假装生气地瞪着在床头柜抽屉里慢悠悠翻找的提伯尔特，该死的提伯尔特竟然还在哼着某首歌的旋律。

“你要是再哼哼唧唧，我就去客房睡。”

“然后欲求不满地自慰？”提伯尔特语调愉快，终于找到了套子和润滑剂，“那我可实在是照顾不周了。”他打开瓶盖，挤了一些亮晶晶的液体到手上。

床垫在提伯尔特重新扑上来的动作下发出不堪重负的声响，茂丘西奥正想张嘴说上一两句俏皮话，就差点被突然送到穴口的一根滑溜溜的指头惊得咬掉自己的舌头。那句未出口的调侃瞬间变成了投降一般的喘息，他伸长了胳膊，重新把提伯尔特拉回自己身上，挺立的乳头蹭过对方的胸膛，茂丘西奥闭上眼睛，感受到对方身上传来的颤栗，他向下扭动，想要把那根手指吞得更深。

提伯尔特亲了亲他的太阳穴，又加了一根指头，指尖划过体内那一点的边缘，茂丘西奥哆嗦着把腿分得更开，双手离开对方的脖颈抓紧了床单。

该死的提伯尔特绝对是故意的，他们那么多天没好好搞过了，现在倒是有心思给他做前列腺按摩。想要抚慰自己的右手被提伯尔特拍开，茂丘西奥只能可怜兮兮地大张着双腿攥住床单，嘴里吐出一连串毫无意义的破碎句子，呻吟一声响过一声，可天杀的提伯尔特就是不把他的家伙塞进来。

“几天不操，没想到你阳痿了？”他沙哑地挑衅，嘴角在呻吟间向上勾起。

提伯尔特只是更快地用手指操起他来，房间里充斥着粘腻的水声和茂丘西奥带着断续哭腔的呻吟。他在对方伸进第三根手指时撑不住了，体内一点持续被刺激的快感烟花一样冲进他的大脑，他发出过后自己会为之脸红的叫声，颤抖地按住提伯尔特手指还插在自己屁股里的手腕，“你要再不进来我就要射了，猫王子。”他在提伯尔特的高超的作弊技巧下认输了。

他马上就被填满了，甚至都来不及为失去的三根手指而感到惋惜，提伯尔特突然占据了他所有的感官——乳首上吮吸的温暖嘴唇，臀瓣上揉捻的干燥手掌，和后穴不断擦过他敏感点的阴茎。茂丘西奥很快被对方推到了高潮的边缘，小腿无力地悬在空中，跟着提伯尔特的节奏小幅晃动，他敢保证邻居能听到他发出的尖叫，可现在他已经管不了那么多了。

缓慢地，他被提伯尔特抱着坐了起来，整个人瘫在对方的大腿上，这个姿势让他的敏感点被狠狠地擦过，挤在两人中间的阴茎也终于受到了对方腹肌的轻柔挤压。他在大脑的一片空白中交待在了提伯尔特的小腹上，而此时后者也正在进行最后的冲刺，每一次插入都刺激着茂丘西奥过度敏感的身体不由自主地收缩，他无力地把下巴搭在对方肩上，在对方高潮时跟着微微抖动。

他们筋疲力竭地倒在了床上，床垫嘎吱作响。

“我就知道你舍不得离开我的，猫王子。”

茂丘西奥睁开眼睛。区域X的景物欢快地向他问好。他叹了口气。

一个天真的，可悲的梦。


	4. THE LOSS

4: THE LOSS  
茂丘西奥从失血过多的恍惚中恢复过来，他的身体已经康复，但那个梦却迟迟不肯散去，提伯尔特从背后搂住他的热度甚至还在他的皮肤上徘徊，好像区域X里的空气有了实体，轻轻地裹在他的周身。他想要相信这时常与他嬉闹的风是提伯尔特的一部分，在他身边，像是某种无声的陪伴。

酒吧吵闹的音乐声中，他和提伯尔特坐在一个灯光鲜少扫过的角落，桌子下面被霉菌覆盖的墙皮翘起来，露出底下长满苔藓的光裸墙面，小镇刚下过几场雨，本来就湿润的气候在雨水的洗礼下变得让人有点喘不过气。舌尖在说话的间隙几乎能尝到喜湿菌类喷出的孢子的奇怪味道。

两瓶啤酒过后，两人都渐渐放松下来，茂丘西奥的短袖不怎么舒服地粘在身上，酒精让他又出了层薄汗，与桌面接触的肘部感受到了满是污渍的塑料面板不可抗拒的吸引。

“我们回去吧？”他凑到提伯尔特耳朵旁边，“你可以把我捆起来。”

对方没说话，只是抓过他的手，在手心画了一个对号。在昏暗的灯光下，提伯尔特的眼睛好像被星光铺满。

区域X里看到的星星和外面世界的星空毫无相同之处。

“如果你能听见我，就和我握握手吧。”他伸出食指，试图感受到空气中气流的变化。胸腔中的光芒虽然让他变得不像自己，但是他的感官也因此敏感了数倍，他可以闻到树林里一片树叶下附着的灰尘，可以看到几英里外在灯塔顶部落脚的鹈鹕，可以听到植物生长的声音，可以尝出河流里捕捉的淡水鱼曾经生活的海洋。

他并没有期望自己的举动能得到任何结果。

食指周围的空气细微地震动了几下，一开始几乎被他忽略，后来那种震颤变成了一种无法被语言描述的缠绕感，好像海草卷上了他的手指，却没有预期中的潮湿。他又伸出了整个手掌，做出一个握手的动作，气流被打乱，又很快重新在他的掌心施加压力。

他愣住了，这是他进入区域X之后第一次不确定自己来到这里的目的，他是在一个新的世界里，还是根本就没离开过那个原来的？他是为了离开那个总让他想起提伯尔特的地方，还是根本就是为了到这里来寻找提伯尔特？还是两者都有？是提伯尔特离开了他，还是他推开了对方？

直到一阵气流轻柔地滑过他的脸庞，他才意识到那里湿润的触感，泪水浸透了他的面颊，顺着下巴和脖子的曲线落入衣领，气流仍然在倔强地扫过那些浸湿的地方，仿佛在努力擦干他的泪水。

“对不起，”他的声音哽咽。道歉是现在最不需要的，可他无法控制这冲动，他想要扑进风中，想要一头栽进泥土里，他想要化为这个自己不甚了解的世界的一部分。“我...现在懂了。”

可是如果这不是提伯尔特呢？或许只是区域X里的风有自己的意识，想要逗弄着他玩呢？茂丘西奥撑着地面盘腿坐下来，“你是提伯尔特吗？”话音刚落，他就为自己用“你”来称呼一阵风而感到疯狂，难道自己在区域X里坚持了这么多天后，终于失去了理智？之前远征队视频里的尖叫声仍回荡在他的耳边。

“你不能用常规的人类思维，也就是你平时倾向于思考问题的方法去探索区域X。”南境里那些脸庞由于缺乏日光而变得苍白的科学家曾经告诉过他。

“如果你——”搜肠刮肚一番后，他还是打算暂时这样称呼，“如果你是提伯尔特的话，就告诉我。随便什么办法。”

随即，他感到有东西在戳他的后背，这个东西没有温血动物的体温，也没有冷血动物的光滑冰冷，就只是一个存在，某种压力，空气，风。一个指尖大小的着力点，沿着他的后背缓慢滑行，从左边轻点到右下，再从右下开始，爬上他的脊梁。

一个对号。

茂丘西奥笑了，泪水堆积在领子上，刺得他痒痒的。“猫王子，你就不能早点告诉我？”

那风在他周身打了个转，好像在表达自己的无奈，然后又聚集在他的肩上，就像提伯尔特仍然在搂着他一样。

*

班伏里奥没办法不去想茂丘西奥，他的老友是不会再回来了吗？他隐隐觉得一个世界里不能同时存在两个一模一样的个体。虽然幽灵鸟的DNA和茂丘西奥别无二致，科学部的研究人员已经来来回回反复对比过了两人的DNA样本，但谁都没法解释为什么幽灵鸟具有的记忆不够完整。可是又有谁能解释区域X的存在呢？班伏里奥想，没人知道它的目的（如果它有目的的话），他们甚至搞不清区域X运作的基本模式。

整个基地的建筑外墙都是水泥的铁灰色，它们在水雾中看起来好像浸了油，班伏里奥弹掉积攒了一段时间的烟灰，看着它们一片片落在顶楼的小水坑中，浮在仅有几毫米深的微型池塘中。

总部昨晚发出了转移幽灵鸟的命令。所有总部要求转移的“样本”，都永不会再回到南境。一手漂亮的人间蒸发。在严丝合缝的权力结构之下，班伏里奥只是个士兵，他能做的，就只有打时间差，延迟几天命令的执行。而在这期间，他决心撬开幽灵鸟的嘴，哪怕代价是揭开班伏里奥自己的伤疤。

幽灵鸟会不会没有完全坦白？回想起来，班伏里奥能意识到对方试图操控自己的举动，那些仔细排练过的语句和精心选择的语调，牵着班伏里奥一步一步走向某个未知的悬崖（可一部分的他认为那悬崖的下方并不一定是穷凶极恶的荒芜之地），幽灵鸟的动机值得怀疑，但这动机并不一定是为了对班伏里奥和整个南境造成伤害。至于对方想要从自己这里得到什么，只有一个办法能知道了。

基地的内部就和外部一样，灰蒙蒙的，地面上被霉菌侵袭的绿色地毯顺着走廊无限延伸下去，被踩过无数次的表面蔫蔫地低着头，鞋底从食堂里带出的油渍挂在上面，不管什么清洁剂都不能彻底除去这层厚厚的黑色脏污。

幽灵鸟的房间在基地一侧的最深处，就像是某种穴居动物的巢穴，只有一扇极小的加固方形天窗能让本就不怎么强烈的阳光洒进房间，在水泥地面上形成一小块金黄色的方形亮点。站在房间门口，班伏里奥才注意到两人的不同，幽灵鸟比他记忆中的茂丘西奥要壮一点，胳膊上的肌肉线条一看就是经常做俯卧撑而积累下来的，他躺在窄窄的床上，双手垫在脑后，枕头被他丢到了一边。

“他原来也不喜欢枕头。”班伏里奥隔着铁门说。

“我记得他经历过的事情，那就像在审视别人的一生。”幽灵鸟坐起来，眼睛直直盯着班伏里奥，“他的有些决定是够糟的。”

“是啊，我想象得出。”他笑了，“固执的家伙，疯起来简直不要命。”

“你对他很重要。”绿眼睛诚恳地看向他，还有点抱歉的意思。

班伏里奥噎住了，如果幽灵鸟试图用情感操控他，他不得不承认对方的技巧实在是太高明了。更不用说他对着那张脸就提不起戒备。他甘愿被对方牵着鼻子走，哪怕对方只是长了一张熟悉的脸孔，因为他欠茂丘西奥太多了。

“你想知道什么？”班伏里奥已经下定决心准备告诉幽灵鸟他想知道的一切，不管是南境的秘密，还是区域X的秘密，或者班伏里奥自己的。他甚至不在乎有没有人会看到这里的监控录像。

“我——他原来住在哪里？”看到班伏里奥惊讶的眼神，幽灵鸟吞了口唾沫，“区域X虽然创造了我，但事实上我连自己是谁都不了解...我没有自己的记忆，没有存在的目的。我需要明白...至少明白这具身体的过去。”

“茂丘西奥就住在东边的镇上，院子里有棵两层楼高的乔木。”这是他第一次在幽灵鸟面前叫出旧友的名字。

“我想我知道的够多了。”

“总部要转移你。”班伏里奥严肃地注视着对方。他不想再跟着一个又一个“命令”当总部的牵线木偶了。他同样不希望幽灵鸟受到伤害。即使对方是个复制人，在这几天里他已经无药可救地受到了对方的影响，某种班伏里奥不愿意细想的共生关系。

“我差不多猜到了。鉴于你和他的关系。”

“你打算怎么办？”

“你会知道的。”

*

幽灵鸟对着地面上的光点出神。提伯尔特。他不知道为什么在茂丘西奥的所有记忆中，只有这个名字对他来说不像是从海底望向多云的天空。他第一次觉得自己不只是一个附属品，不只是某个已经在这世界上留下痕迹的个体的影子。

他需要离开这里。在偶然发现麻醉药对自己不再起作用之后，这应该不算什么难事。真正的麻烦是越狱之后的事情，因为他将会终于属于他自己，可他却不知道自己想要什么。

太阳光在地面上形成的亮斑随着时间的推移缓慢移动，幽灵鸟的思绪也跟着这简易计时器飘动，直到最后一丝金黄色的余晖消散在墙角。

他决定让本能占据自己的身体。


	5. THE BECOMING

5: THE BECOMING  
在他北上的征程中，提伯尔特一直陪着他。

茂丘西奥停止了与胸口光芒的抗争，他感到自己正在越来越多地与区域X联系起来，就好像他和脚下的地表以及其上的生态环境建立了一种超越生物存在的共生关系。区域X，仿佛某种有自主意识的存在，能感受到他的活动；而茂丘西奥，也能隐约体会到区域X内发生的一切变化。他知道那个沼泽里低吟的怪物是第十次远征队心理学家的化身，而沼泽边缘伫立的灌木丛则是第八次远征的语言学家。

这片土地不是他曾经存在过的那片土地，而他本人也不是曾经被称为茂丘西奥的那个存在。提伯尔特很少会真正用语言与他交流（在他背上画一系列的字母），但现在他们之间的联系却比以前任何时候都要紧密。即使是一片寂静的黑夜之中，当虫鸣充满了更高层夜空的时候，他都能明白对方在沉默中向他传递的信息，那种带着情感的柔和的气流，以一种他几乎能在脑中描绘出画面的路线逡巡徘徊，在他胸腔中的光芒发出的紫色荧光里，他几乎能看见提伯尔特的实体。

星光下海浪的银色边缘扑上暗淡的米色沙滩，浪尖的泡沫在沙粒上破裂的声音密集又清晰可闻，海水的咸味涌入茂丘西奥的鼻腔，与之而来的还有一丝令人安心的湿润。

灯塔对他来说是一个足够好的栖身之所，他站在阁楼上，身后是已经破损的信号灯，巨大的反光表面暗示着它当年运作时的辉煌场面。

提伯尔特此时远离了，他从阁楼的窗户里蹿出去，在藏蓝色的天幕边缘滑行，在茂丘西奥的脑海里就像一条飞过夜空的彗星，斜斜地从视野中划过。区域X改变了提伯尔特的躯壳，但他的灵魂实际上未曾改变一丝一毫，茂丘西奥想，两人之间的相似之处远比自己想象的要多，只是当他意识到这一点时，一切都太晚了。他幻想自己在另一个世界和提伯尔特的和解，以及之后两人可能拥有的安逸生活。讽刺的是，他发现自己无法想象另一个不同的结局，尤其是在见过区域X之后。趴在玻璃已经被风化掉的窗口，茂丘西奥望着平静海面上反射的来自另一个宇宙的星光，它们被海浪搅碎，又重新在下一波海浪的躯干中聚首。

从茂丘西奥身体里散发出的紫色荧光愈发强烈，并随着时间成倍增强，他猜自己从远处看起来肯定像一颗星星，只不过光芒的核心暂时还役于肉体罢了。盯着远处陌生的星座，余光满是自己发出的光芒，茂丘西奥仿佛能穿过历史的星河，看到脚下灯塔全盛时期在漆黑的夜幕下发射出的耀眼的光，看到迷航的船只被这光线吸引，就像听到赛壬歌声的水手，梦游一般地奔向心中的目的地。

他微笑地望着脑中提伯尔特扫过的轨迹，不时伸出手指试图跟上对方移动的速度。他的提伯尔特。终于只剩他们两个了，他们看似相背的行进方向最后却将他们紧紧联系到了一起，就像那个代表无穷的符号，没有尽头，没有结尾，却又自成一体。胸腔中的光芒在这几分钟内（几分钟？还是几小时？时间的概念好似已经离他远去了）膨胀出了他的身体，像是第二层皮肤，覆盖在他的身体表面，茂丘西奥能感觉到某种善意的变化正在发生着，某种叫不出名字的存在正在吞噬着他的肉体，但他的精神却空前地满溢。他的心跳声震耳欲聋，对于未知的恐惧与对于未来的期待混在一起，肾上腺素让他发抖，他几乎要在这刺激下流出泪水。他能感觉到提伯尔特的注意力落在自己身上，一种无声的赞美，一种炙热的等待。

*

幽灵鸟逃跑了。

总部低估了他的状态，幽灵鸟比原来的生物学家更强壮，按照以前标准派来的那几个苍白的瘦猴子根本不是他的对手。运输车刚开出去几英里他就跳车逃跑了，而到现在都没再发现他的踪迹。

班伏里奥接到这个消息的时候距总部的运输车开走已经有大概六个小时，这说明幽灵鸟很有可能不会再被找到了。他不知道该对此作何反应，高兴？紧张（就像其他人那样）？可是他内心却只是一种空落落的感觉，与之而来的是对某件事情的隐隐期待。他知道幽灵鸟要去哪里。唯一的问题是，他要不要加入对方？即使幽灵鸟不是茂丘西奥，他还是难以自抑地想要亲近对方。一种单方面的依赖，班伏里奥悲惨地思考着。

办公室里柔软的皮质靠背椅包裹着班伏里奥，他双手相扣搭在腹部，缓缓闭上了眼睛。幽灵鸟是不会期望他的陪伴的。不仅如此，他隐隐觉得自己内心的渴望是对茂丘西奥的一种背叛，他允许自己去渴望一个拥有老友的肉体和记忆，却失去灵魂的复制人的友情；他允许自己和对方交谈，给对方提供自己本不该透露的信息。而现在幽灵鸟自由了，在他的“帮助”下。可这一切是为了什么？得到对方的认可？获得一丝内心的平静？去赎罪？就好像这一切对他还有意义一样。

几天来积累的疲惫击中了班伏里奥，他在自责与愧疚中睡了过去。

*

幽灵鸟沿着街道快速地走着，天色已经相当暗了，他紧贴着路边一人高的灌木，随时准备躲开可能从各个方向飞来的子弹。街上空无一人，除了偶尔从住宅敞开的窗户中飘出的交谈声外，便是远处森林里的虫鸣和禽类的呓语。他的脚步声轻不可闻。

熟悉的街景朝他扑来，记忆中的画面与眼前的场景合为一体，一阵眩晕从脑后扩散开来，幽灵鸟一个趔趄，扶住身侧的栅栏。

他就快到了，那幢院子里有乔木的二层小楼，他能感觉到，记忆的真实主人仿佛突然夺回了对这副肉体的所有权，他开始小跑起来，跌跌撞撞，嗓子里发出的声音就像溺水之人的遗言。他又记起来那种溺水的感觉，那段自己唯一真正经历过的记忆，这记忆现在开始变得遥远，好像回忆梦境。

熟悉的院子欢迎他的到来，他感到自己重重摔倒在前院已经长满杂草的草坪中，他爬起来，满手都是泥土。四肢并用地爬过门廊前的六级台阶，幽灵鸟站起来，瞧着木质漆上布满裂纹的门板。他猛然清醒了，好像从一个噩梦中惊醒，手指之间迅速丧失水份的泥块不舒服地附着在皮肤上，他如临大敌地盯着门把手，仿佛在等着对方向后让步。

最终他还是抓住了那铜质的门把手，土渣簌簌地落在门口长方形的地毯上，后者已经脏得分辨不出颜色。门没锁，他深吸一口气，灰尘的味道和屋子里缺乏通风的霉味争先恐后地填满了他的鼻腔。

他缓慢地挪进门厅，墙上挂着的照片里全是自己的脸，那些和自己一模一样的绿色眼睛带着笑意望向自己，像是一种赞许，又像是一种责备。走廊的尽头挂着一张比其他照片都大的合照：提伯尔特被他——茂丘西奥揽着脖子，两人脸上都露出触及眼底的笑容。

幽灵鸟甩了甩脑袋，机械地一寸一寸抬起自己沾着脏污的右手，那些不属于自己的记忆突然间从黑白的模糊梦境转变成了充满色彩、有血有肉的现实，断续的动作定格变为了连续的影像，冰冷的接触变得温暖，模糊的话语成为了清晰的字句。

他的手指接触到了照片里提伯尔特的脸颊。

攸地，他能感觉到一切了。他是茂丘西奥，也是幽灵鸟；那些记忆既属于他，又不真正是他的；他记得拥有提伯尔特，而他却不属于提伯尔特；他曾经进入过区域X，成为区域X的一部分，而现在区域X却成为了他的一部分。他拥有人类的感情，可他又不是人类。

他感受到了区域X的召唤。

区域X在进化。

*

在夜晚的凉意中，茂丘西奥注视着天空的边界，海浪暗银色的边缘，视野被自己发出的紫色光芒而模糊，他的心跳快得几乎要冲破胸腔，那种由内而外被吞噬的感觉比任何时候都要强烈。海风吹拂着他的长发，空气中的盐分将他的发丝黏在一起，黏在他汗湿的额前，而提伯尔特炙热的注意力仍然集中在他身上。他感觉不到自己的手臂了，那里现在只剩下被光芒灼烧过后的灰烬，带着紫色光点的颗粒顺着灯塔的外表面滑落下去，抚过那些紫色藤蔓的分支。

他笑了，笑声在空荡的海面上方回响。

茂丘西奥用尽全身力气爬上了窗沿，地面从这里看起来格外亲切，引诱着他的接触。

一阵微风带走了更多发光的颗粒，那是提伯尔特无声的鼓励。

伴随着最后一声哂笑，他将自己推下了灯塔构成的微型悬崖。

下落的过程中，时间仿佛被拉长了，茂丘西奥脑中响起了区域X耳语般的布道：

“在出自罪孽者之手的恶之果的所在处，  
我将带来死亡的种子，  
将它们播撒于在黑暗中聚集并用生命的力量填满世界的蠕虫之上；  
而在其他地方昏暗的走廊中，  
那些存在永远不会因为少数不可见且不可被见者的不耐烦而撼动；  
在午夜阳光照射下的黑水中，  
那些恶之果将会成熟，  
而在那金色的黑暗中，  
那果实将会崩裂，  
揭示出这土地最致命的弱点；  
那深渊的阴影就像畸形花朵的花瓣，  
而那花朵将在头颅内绽开，  
并将意识延伸到任何人不能承受的远方……  
那里将有一团火知道你的名字，  
而在恶之果的存在下，  
那黑色的火焰将会取得你的一切。”

他看见了提伯尔特。

*

班伏里奥被警报声惊醒，电脑上的监控显示受到了某种干扰，走廊里隐约能听到人群慌乱的脚步声和一两声尖叫。他冲出门外，人群此时已经跑远了，走廊里只剩下地毯上乱七八糟的脚印。

他冲到基地的房顶，昏暗的天光下，区域X的边界呈现出一种诡异的绿紫色，光点不时滑过此时已经变得有形的边界的表面，并在迅速向着基地扩张。

所有的抵抗已被证明不过是一场徒劳，班伏里奥好笑地想，他曾经看重的一切都被这个至今都不能被科学解释的存在消耗殆尽。

或许他们从一开始就错了，或许区域X根本就不是他们的“敌人”。而如果是这样，他们还为什么要继续抵抗呢，他们为什么不能和这片未知的自然达成和解呢。

班伏里奥张开双臂，凉爽的晚风刮过他的皮肤。

如果此时地面上有人，他就能看到，快速扩张的边界吞没了房顶上的人影。

 

End


End file.
